


Truth or Dare

by Bini_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: Asahi really disliked truth-or-dare games. He disliked having to answer personal questions or doing stupid dares, he never had any ideas for funny dares and never felt comfortable asking others for truths. He really did try to get away from it on every chance it was played, but Daichi really insisted, and was getting his scary face on, so Asahi surrendered, he disliked truth or dare, but he hated Daichi's scary face even more.On Asahi and Daichi's birthday party, Asahi is asked to confess his feelings to his crush, who is right there in front of him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Asahi!!!  
> I wrote this a few months ago and didn't get to post it until now, so here's an appropriate chance! Hope you enjoy it!

Asahi really disliked truth-or-dare games. He disliked having to answer personal questions or doing stupid dares, he never had any ideas for funny dares and never felt comfortable asking others for truths. He really did try to get away from it on every chance it was played, but Daichi really insisted, and was getting his scary face on, so Asahi surrendered, he disliked truth or dare, but he hated Daichi's scary face even more.

They were at Daichi's house, celebrating birthdays for the two of them. If it wasn't for the fact he and Daichi were born a day apart, he probably wouldn't have celebrated his birthdays at all the past 3 years. Since joining Karasuno's volleyball club, Daichi would host a new-year's-double-birthday party at his house every year, inviting the team and a few other friends. This year, their 18th birthday, the whole team was there, as well as some girls from the girl volleyball team, and even Kuroo arrived all the way from Tokyo.  
They were eating and chatting for some time, and then Hinata suggested that they play the game. Everyone agreed cheerfully and sat around in a circle. Asahi sat between Daichi and Kuroo, the two terrifying captains.  
Daichi spun the bottle first, and Tanaka was dared to mix at least three different types of drinks from the table and drink it. He did it very bravely and declared the combination of Cola, iced tea and orange juice tasted great.

Asahi wasn't really concentrating, he was more worried about when the bottle would land on him. It happened after about ten minutes of playing, a few stupid dates and embarrassing confessions. Kageyama was the one asking him.  
"truth or dare?"

"truth" he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. 

"hm... Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Seriously, Kageyama? That's like, the most boring, unoriginal question you could ask!" Hinata called.

"Shut up, dumbass Hinata!"

"hey, let's hear what the ace has to say!" Kuroo teased. Asahi wanted to disappear.

"yup" he said very quietly, looking at the floor, trying to avoid the eyes of the one. Everyone exclaimed stuff, like "tell us more!" "who is this?" "is she here?" "is she from our school?" "is it a guy or a girl?"

"Calm down, he answered his question, if you want to know, ask him next time" Suga was a savior. Asahi smiled at him thankfully and spun the bottle. A dare for Enoshita. His only idea was to prank call Takeda, and Enoshita took the dare, the whole group laughing out loud.

Goddammit, Asahi thought. He truly hated this game. When they're done, some people would probably start interrogating him about his crush. Nishinoya would, probably, and Asahi would have to find a way to get away with it.

Asahi's crush on Nishinoya was actually kind of recent. They knew each other for almost two years, but it was only recently that Asahi realized what he was feeling. Since returning to the team, he and Nishinoya were getting closer, spending more time together. Nishinoya was the best at cheering him up and motivating him, and he was just incredibly cute and funny - Asahi couldn't not fall for him. Nishinoya was one of the few people Asahi actually came out to, as well as Daichi and Suga, but there was no way he was going to confess his feelings to the obviously straight guy.

The game continued - Tanaka admitted he stole from Ukais shop once, Kuroos leg was waxed, Michimiya kissed Daichi on the cheek (she was dated to kiss the hottest guy there), Hinata and Kageyama did a pushup competition (Kageyama won), Tsukishima confessed he didn't actually hate everyone - but Asahi was deep in thought, glancing at Nishinoya, who seemed to be having a good time, once in a while.

Then the bottle turned on him again.

"Truth or dare?" Kuroo asked.

"dare" Asahi decided. Saying truth will lead to more questions about his crush.

"I dare you to text your crush right now, and confess your feelings." a general "oohhh" was heard from everyone, and Asahi thought about just getting up and leaving. Nishinoya was right in front of him, his phone sticking from his pocket. He didn't plan on ever telling him anything, but the circle started cheering, similar to their volleyball chant, "Go go Asahi, Come on, come on, Asahi!"

"We won't look, just text them." Kuroo reassured. Asahi didn't feel better. He could just pretend to text, but that was cheating. He was dared to do this, and cheating would just make him feel like a bigger coward than he already was. He took out his phone. How should he phrase it? Simply write "you're my crush"? It was dumb. Writing "I love you" would be pathetically dramatic. Eventually, he typed "Hi". Nishinoya would get it, based on the time when he sent it, or maybe he wouldn't - even better. Asahi took a deep breath and pressed send.

"did it," he said. A few people cheered for him, so most of them didn't hear it, but Asahi did.

The notification of an incoming message, coming from Nishinoya's phone the exact moment he pressed send. The two had set special notification sounds for each other, so Nishinoya had to know. Nishinoya heard it too, and looked at Asahi, surprised. Asahi turned his head to avoid eye contact.

The game continued. Nishinoya didn't check his phone yet, but Asahi knew he understood. There was no turning back now. After a few more rounds, they decided to call it quits, and the living room was filled with random chatting.

"Hey, Daichi, can I go to your room for a bit? I need some time alone, sorry." Asahi said. Daichi nodded.   
"Are you okay? Is it because of the game? Sorry I forced you to join." he added. 

"No, it's not that" it was. "I just need my time" he said and went into Daichi's room, pacing around trying to calm down, trying to think how he would tell Nishinoya it was just a joke, a part of the game, it wasn't a big deal.

Then, the door slammed open and Nishinoya came in. Great. "Asahi!" he exclaimed as the other turned to face him, then immediately looked at the ground.  
"Please ignore it! Forget I said anything!"

"What?"

"I didn't WANT to say it, I knew it would make things worse!"

"Asahi-"

"Just don't make a big deal out of it, I don't want anything to change-"

"listen-"

"I'm so sorry, I'm dumb and embarrassing and the last thing you need is someone like he having a crush on you." Asahi was rambling without thinking. He was probably making it even worse just by speaking.  
"Asahi, shut up for a second. I just came here to tell you Daichi brought out the cake! It's your birthday too, isn't it?" Asahi nodded, feeling stupid for snapping before Nishinoya could say anything, maybe he didn't even realize what that text meant, and Asahi just exposed it right now. "But I also think we have something to talk about." or he did understand.  
"We really don't have to". Asahi sat down on Daichi's bed. 

"No, but I want to know. Out of all the guys at the volleyball club, at school, me? I know I'm cool as hell, but it's still surprising"

"You are cool and you are always there for me. Now can we please stop talking about it?"

"I'm just... No one ever told me they have a crush on me before. It feels kind of nice." Nishinoya smiled.  
"Great. Now ignore it, please" Asahi did want to tell Nishinoya all the reasons he loved him, how happy he made him, but there was no point for it because it was only one-sided and if he said more things would just become more awkward between them and Nishinoya wouldn't feel comfortable talking to him anymore and he knew it will make him feel a thousand times worse than before they got closer.

"I don't want to ignore it," Nishinoya turned serious. "Asahi, I... I kind of don't know what to think. You're one of my best friends, you're awesome even though you're a coward sometimes, I'm really happy to know you. It's just surprising."

"It's okay, you can just turn me down."

"Yes, I mean no, I..." Nishinoya was cut off by the sound of people shouting from the living room. "Ten... Nine... Eight..."

Asahi forgot it was New Years Eve as well as their birthday. Nishinoya kept talking, coming closer to Asahi.

"You know, since the game, I thought about it"

"Five... Four..."

"and it WAS surprising, but it also feels kind of right? I guess" Nishinoya was right in front of Asahi, who had to look up a little bit, as he was sitting.

"Two... One..."

And then everyone in the living room cheered and Nishinoya kissed Asahi.

It was short, just this one second of exactly midnight. Asahi stared at Nishinoya, who smiled at him with his huge, happiest smile. What had just happened? Asahi had convinced himself that there's no way Nishinoya liked him back, he was sure he was straight. Did he do this only to make Asahi feel better? This wasn't something Nishinoya would do. He wouldn't toy with his feelings, and he had other ways he could cheer Asahi up. So did this mean... Did Nishinoya actually want this? It was unbelievable, but Asahi was okay with it. His mind made him believe much less probable situations, which are usually worse. He could deal with something that made so sense but was actually good, for once.

"Happy new year, Asahi, and happy birthday!"


End file.
